Une vie rêver (au debut en tout cas)
by Sterek4ever
Summary: Stiles est un ado qui part en vacances avec son père et sa vie change quand il rencontre un acteur du nom de Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting M**

**Pairing : **Sterek.

**Résumé : ! UA ! **Stiles est un ado qui part en vacances avec son père et sa vie change quand il rencontre un acteur du nom de Derek Hale.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Stiles était chez lui à étudier quand son père rentra, il descendit demander à son père si il avait passer une bonne journée.

-Salut papa, ça à été ta journée ?

-Elle c'est bien passer oui, et toi ta journée de cours ?

-Bien mais je m'en fiche vu que je suis en vacances. Le shérif remarqua que dans la voix de Stiles il y avait plein d'enthousiasme.

-T'inquiète pas je n'ai pas oublier la promesse que je t'ai faite mon grand, dès demain nous partons à L.A fiston, les billets sont déjà réservés.

Il partit vite dans sa chambre faire ses bagages, il fut 00h00 quand il eu boucler sa valise, il décida d'appeler Lydia pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Allô Stiles ? Il y a un souci ?

-Non justement Lydia ! Tout va pour le mieux !

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es tout excité comme une puce ?

-Je pars en vacances Lydia !

-Tu pars où ?

-Devine !

-Je sais pas, tu sais très bien que j'aime pas jouer aux devinettes Stiles.

-T'es pas drôle Lyd's, je pars à L.A !

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui le plus sérieux du monde.

-Imagine là-bas tu croises l'acteur Derek Hale, j'ai lu sur sa page qu'il tourner un film là bas.

-Tu es vraiment une fan inconditionnée toi, moi je m'en fiche, si je le croise ça me ferais ni chaud ni froid, je suis pas du genre à crier comme une pisseuse devant les stars, ok ils sont populaire, ok ils sont riche mais c'est pas pour autant qu'ils aimeraient être traiter en profitant d'eux.

-Ouais c'est pas faux mais Derek Hale c'est un film de cul à lui tout seul aussi.

-C'est pas faux mais c'est une personne comme les autres. Oublie pas, il n'y a que toi et Scott au courant pour mon homosexualité donc pas un mot à personne.

Stiles avait découvert qu'il était gay au lycée, il regardait Danny différemment des autres garçons, il s'imaginer en train de l'embrasser et c'est là qu'il l'a su.

-Ouais tu peux me faire confiance, enfin bref, je te laisse je vais dormir moi, si tu le croise prend une photo pour moi s'il te plaît Stiles.

-Promis.

Et ils raccrochèrent, Stiles s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin son père et lui partirent pour l'aéroport après avoir prit un petit déjeuner et s'être laver, il arrivèrent à l'aéroport vers 8h15, l'avion était à 8h45, ils s'occupèrent avant de monter dans l'avion, arriver à l'intérieur Stiles s'endormit assez vite sinon il serait terrifier tout le long du vol, arrivé à Los Angeles ils allèrent jusqu'à leurs hôtel pour pouvoir se décharger de leurs bagage, une fois à l'hôtel ils défirent leurs bagages et partirent visité la ville.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire papa !

-Propose toujours fils.

-Je peux avoir quartier libre ?

-Du moment que tu t'éloigne pas trop vas-y.

-Merci papa !

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côté, Stiles allait chercher un fast food car il avait vraiment très faim, après il alla voir le célèbre Hollywood Boulevard, de loin il aperçu un grand homme aux cheveux noir, il lui disait quelque chose mais il ne se souvenais pas qui, le garçon au cheveux noir se retourna et Stiles vit que c'était Derek Hale et il décida d'aller le voir pour demander un autographe pour Lydia, heureusement qu'il avait toujours son petit carnet et son stylo sur lui pour noter des trucs sur L.A, il arriva au niveau de l'acteur et lui dit :

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien Derek Hale l'acteur ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi, vous voulez un autographe c'est ça ?

-C'est pas moi c'est pour ma meilleure amie, moi j'aime bien vos films et séries mais je suis pas un grand fan.

-Vous avez du papier que je puisse faire l'autographe ?

-Oui, tenez ! Et Stiles lui tendit son petit carnet.

-Quand vous dites que vous n'êtes pas un fan vous voulez dire que vous ne l'êtes même pas un petit peu ?

-Non pas du tout, j'aime bien mais je suis pas fan, pourquoi cette question ? Vous pouvez me tutoyer ça me fait me sentir vieux. Plaisanta t-il.

-Je demande ça car personne ne me traite avec indifférence depuis que j'ai débuté dans le cinéma, et j'aime pas quand on profite de ma popularité pour se faire connaître. Je vous tutoie que si vous me tutoyer.

-Ça me va, ça te dit pas qu'on marche un peu ?

-Si tu veux.

Ils marchèrent vers le parc le plus proche pour s'y installer sur un banc.

-J'ai une question, ça te dérange pas si je fais un snap de toi et moi pour ma meilleure amie, si tu veux pas c'est pas grave hein, mais si tu veux bien tu peux regarder que je l'envoie bien qu'à elle.

-Ben si tu veux, il y a pas de souci même si je trouve ça étrange c'est pas grave.

-Tout ce qui vient de moi est étrange. Rigola Stiles.

Il prit le snap l'envoya à Lydia et dans les deux minutes qui suivirent il reçu un appelle de Lydia.

-Désolé je dois répondre, c'est ma meilleure amie. Dit-il à Derek.

-STILES ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-Lydia ? Qu'y a t-il ? Pourquoi tu cris ?

-Tu es avec Derek Hale !

-Ben et alors ? C'est une personne comme les autres, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

-Je peux l'avoir au téléphone ?

Stiles se retourna vers Derek et lui demanda, il n'aurait pas accepter si cela aurait été proposer par quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était Stiles, il le traiter comme une personne normal donc il accepta.

-Ici Derek Hale, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-OHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMOOOOOOONNNNNN DDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEUUUUUUXXXXXXX

-...

-Désolé. Je suis une très grande fan de vos films et séries !

-Je sais, Stiles me l'a dit toute à l'heure.

-Vous pouvez me le repasser s'il vous plaît ?

-D'accord.

Il tendit le téléphone à Stiles.

-Lydia je te rappelle une fois arriver à l'hôtel, à toute bisous. Et il raccrocha, il se retourna sur Derek et vit qu'il regardait le vide d'un air pensif.

-Désolé de cette situation quelque peu gênante.

-Oh non elle n'est pas gênante, entre les fans qui viennent jusqu'au studio de tournage, ceux qui vienne devant chez moi, ceux qui me harcèle sur les réseaux sociaux, toi au moins tu m'as laisser le choix c'est pas comme si tu me l'avais imposer.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu regrettes pas d'être une star parfois ?

-Si de temps en temps, je pense aux bals de fin d'année que je n'ai pas pu faire car j'avais des cours à domicile qui s'ajuster à mon emploi du temps charger par les tournage, la vie d'adolescent que j'ai manquer, en plus de ça je peux même pas avoir de vrais histoires d'amour, je suis obliger de « sortir » avec des filles célèbre pour faire du buzz, et ça me saoul mais sinon je suis épanoui dans ma vie professionnelle.

-D'accord, désolé de te fausser compagnie mais je dois rejoindre mon père à l'hôtel, au revoir.

-Au plaisir de te revoir, si tu veux je peux te donner mon numéro de téléphone personnel pour te faire visiter la ville un de ces jours.

-Si tu veux envoie un sms à ce numéro je t'enregistre ce soir.

-A ce soir Stiles, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-A la prochaine Stiles.

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre ? :p

Bisous bisous


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting M**

**Pairing : **Sterek.

**Résumé : ! UA ! **Stiles est un ado qui part en vacances avec son père et sa vie change quand il rencontre un acteur du nom de Derek Hale.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Le soir venu il alla dans son lit, il regarda son téléphone et il vit qu'il avait reçu un message, il l'ouvrit :

« Bonsoir, c'est Derek, je t'ai envoyé le message comme promis lol, ça m'a fait du bien cette après midi avec toi, au moins tu profites pas de moi TOI ! Merci »

« Bonsoir Derek, le numéro est bien enregistré, ben je vois pas pourquoi je profiterais d'une personne comme toi, vous les acteurs vous êtes comme moi, vous avez vos vies même si elles sont différente de la mienne, vous avez vôtre intimité, vos petits secrets c'est normal que je ne profite pas. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime bien ! :) »

« Je suis inégalable de toute façon ! Sinon tu as une copine toi ? Enfin une VRAIE copine je veux dire !:p »

« Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai plus eu de vraies copines, mon agent m'a dit de me mettre en « couple » avec Brittany Snow depuis novembre 2012 mais on s'aime pas, en amitié bien sûr mais pas sentimentalement parlant.. et toi tu as une copine ?»

« Si tu veux pas en parler je comprend tout à fait hein, c'est ta vie après tout, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là pour toi, ça doit pas être facile d'être star tout les jours.. Ben je peux te dire quelque chose qui restera entre nous ? »

« Merci d'être là Stiles, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Oui tu peux me parler en toute honnêteté, de toute façon tu as plus à dire sur moi que moi sur toi donc voilà. »

« Ben pour revenir au niveau de la copine, j'aime pas les filles.. personne le sais à part mes deux meilleurs amis et toi maintenant mais c'est tout, j'ai peur de ce que les autres pourraient penser ou me faire, j'ai lu qu'un belgo-marocain c'était fait tabasser à mort par ce qu'il était gay..(R.I.P à Ihsane Jarfi ) quand j'y pense ça me fait mal au cœur de ce dire qu'il y a des cons sur cette putain de terre.. »

« Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas du moment que tu ne me saute pas dessus MDR, je rigoles hein prend le pas mal, j'en peux plus, je suis crevé, mais ça me fait du bien de parler, je me sent alléger de dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur pour une fois, en étant sûr que ça ne serra pas répéter, enfin si ta meilleure amie veut savoir elle peut mais sinon n'en parle à personne car je peux me faire virer pour ça.. »

« Tu prends le risque de te faire virer pour moi ?! T'es cinglé ? »

« Non mais je peux pas parler de ce que je ressent avec personne Stiles.. J'en n'ai marre, enfin bref je te laisse je vais dormir, j'en n'ai pour deux semaines de tournage, on se reparle après le tournage par ce que j'aurais le temps de rien faire à part tourner et dormir.. à dans deux semaines, bonne nuit. »

« Ouais bonne nuit, et si tu as le temps écrit moi. ;) »

Stiles regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 22h30, il décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie pour lui expliquer de ce que lui et Derek avait parler un peu avant.

-_Allô Stiles ? Un problème ?_

_-Non aucun, je t'appelle pour t'expliquer un truc de ouf !_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Tu sais pas qui à réussi à avoir le numéro de Derek Hale ?_

_-Nan c'est pas vrai ?! Genre tu as réussi à l'avoir ?_

_-Ben j'ai même pas essayer, c'est lui qui me l'a donner tout seul comme un grand par ce qu'il a vu que je le traiter avec indifférence donc il voulait me parler de sa vie, se confier à moi en gros._

_-Ben tu es bien vu des stars dit donc ! Il t'a dit quoi de beau sur lui ?_

_-Ben rien de spécial à part qu'il veut une vraie relation de couple par ce qu'avec cette Brittany là il s'entende bien mais c'est que pour du buzz qu'ils sont ensemble, mais dit le à personne hein Lydia je te fais confiance, il pourrait virer que pour m'avoir dit ça ! Il est cinglé ce type je te jure mais il est mignon !_

_-Toi tu craques pour lui !_

_-Même pas vrai d'abord !_

_-Fait attention à toi Stiles c'est une star c'est pas comme si tu avais une chance avec lui.. Désolé pour toi.._

_-De toute façon je le revois plus, il fait son tournage et il a pas de temps pour lui.. ça me dégoûte Lydia.._

_-Ouais mais entre deux vous pouvez toujours vous envoyer des textos Stiles._

_-Ouais, on verra bien Lydia, bon je te laisse je suis fatiguer on s'appelle demain de toute façon. Bisous à vous tous._

_-Bisous Stiles à demain._

**_Deux semaines plus tard._**

Stiles était revenu à Beacon Hills pour le lycée, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Derek pendant les vacances, il espérait en avoir aujourd'hui, vu que son tournage était sûrement terminé, il se leva, prit sa douche alla s'habiller, et descendit déjeuner avec son père et partit en direction du lycée.

La matinée se passa comme tout les autres matins de cours, c'était le midi il alla donc au réfectoire pour manger avec ses amis, ils s'assirent sur une table et tous commencèrent à manger, Lydia qui était assise à coter de Stiles rigola avec ce dernier, il sortit son téléphone et vit qu'il avait un message.

De Derek : Hey toi, tu croyais que je t'avais oublier ? Et ben non je t'ai pas oublier, désolé de pas avoir donner de nouvelles pendant les deux semaines mais j'avais un emploie du temps très charger, tu dois sûrement être en cours donc je t'embête pas plus, bonne journée.

Stiles eu un large sourire et montra le message à Lydia qui elle se demander pourquoi il souriait bêtement en lisant un message et elle comprit vite en voyant le message. Stiles était ravi.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? :p Bisous bisous les louploup ahaa


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting M**

**Pairing : **Sterek.

**Résumé : ! UA ! **Stiles est un ado qui part en vacances avec son père et sa vie change quand il rencontre un acteur du nom de Derek Hale.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

**Chapitre 2.**

Stiles était plus que ravi de ce texto mais ne savait pas quoi répondre, donc il demanda à Lydia de l'aider, elle prit le téléphone de ce premier et écrivit sans envoyer bien sûr, Stiles prit le téléphone et le lut.

« Salut Derek, ouais j'étais en cours mais là je suis en train de manger alors ça ne me dérange pas du tout, alors tu as fini ton tournage ? Ah et au faites tu es pardonner pour le fait de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelle, je comprend totalement que ça doit être dur de travailler dans le cinéma »

Il l'envoya et deux minutes après il reçu une réponse de sa part.

De Derek : « Bah bonne appétit à toi alors. Oui j'ai fini mon tournage mais j'ai même pas le temps de me reposer que je suis parti dans une autre ville pour tourner une série, celle là à ce qu'il paraît elle sera longue comme série, je me choque de plus en plus à chaque fois que je te parle, d'habitude je me résume à un petit message du genre « salut, alors ta journée » mais avec toi c'est différent, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, en plus moi qui suis pas très blague je le suis mais uniquement quand je te parle je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est chelou. »

Stiles lut son message et regarda Lydia qui elle attendait de pouvoir le lire, il se tourna vers la belle blonde vénitienne en écarquillant les yeux et il lui tendit le téléphone en disant

-Il est comme ça avec tout le monde ou qu'avec moi ? Par ce que si c'est qu'avec moi c'est bizarre, ok j'ai un petit faible pour lui mais comme tout adolescent qui fantasme devant une célébrité c'est normal mais si il est comme ça avec moi je serais le plus heureux du monde.

-Nan Stiles, on est bien d'accord qu'il est bizarre avec toi, tu verras bien plus tard au pire hein.

Ils étaient tellement captivé par leurs conversation qu'il ne vit pas que toute la table avait arrêter toute activité pour écoute ce que Stiles et Lydia disait depuis qu'ils avaient entendu « petit faible pour lui » Scott lui le savait mais pas les autres.

-Stiles ? Depuis quand tu es gay ? Commença Erica.

-Ouais et tu comptais nous le dire quand ? Renchéri Isaac.

Stiles se sentait persécuter avec toute ses questions qui venait de partout.

-Ben ça fait longtemps qu'il le sait mais il voulait d'abord en parler à son père avant de vous le dire, ce que je comprend, mais puisque vous le savais ben voilà maintenant ce qui est fait est fait j'ai envie de vous dire. Dit la blonde vénitienne pour mettre fin à la conversation.

La sonnerie retenti et ils allèrent tous en cours, et Stiles écrivit discrètement un message à Derek.

De Stiles : « Putain tu as même pas le temps de te reposer de deux semaines intensives de tournage que tu pars déjà dans une autre ville ? Me ferais-tu l'honneur de me dire de quelle ville il s'agit ? »

De Derek : « Ben c'est une petite ville de Californie elle s'appelle Beacon Hills, je sais pas si tu connais, mais en tout cas je vais bien m'amuser à tourner cette série, désolé mais je peux pas t'en dire plus.. J'espère te revoir un jour il y a un truc chez toi qui me donne envie de te revoir je sais pas pourquoi »

De Stiles : « On se reverra bien assez tôt t'en fait pas va »

-Pssssssssst Lydia !

-Quoi Stiles ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Tu sais pas où Derek tourne sa prochaine série ?

-Non où ?

-Devine, et cette fois je te laisse pas le choix, trouve la réponse par toi même ah ah.

-Reannnh t'es pas drôle.

-Je t'aime aussi Lydia.

De Derek : « Comment tu sais qu'on va ce revoir ? Comment tu peux être si sûr de toi ? »

De Stiles : « Ben il se trouve que la ville de Californie ou tu va tourner ta série c'est là ou j'habite »

De Derek : « Tu me ferais visiter la ville ? »

De Stiles : « Si tu veux, du moment que tu as de quoi cacher ton visage pour pas qu'on te reconnaisse moi ça me va, je tiens pas à retrouver plein de paparazzi devant ma porte à attendre que je sorte pour ensuite déformer ce que j'ai dit. »

De Derek : « T'en fait pas pour ça t'inquiète, j'arrive cette après-midi vers 15h30, tu serais disponible ? »

De Stiles : « Ben à la base je devais aller faire les boutiques avec Lydia, ça te dérange si je viens avec ? »

De Derek : « Ben non, je l'ai eu au téléphone alors c'est bon du moment qu'elle me fait pas griller ça me va »

De Stiles : « Attend je lui demande mais je pense qu'elle dira oui »

-Psssssst Lydia.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu as toujours pas trouver ?

-Non, dis moi s'il te plaît, ça me torture le cerveau là !

-Bon ben je vais te dire un truc, mais par pitié ne t'évanouis pas et hurle pas s'il te plaît !

-Vas y crache le morceau !

-Ben cette après-midi au lieu d'aller faire les boutiques, on voit Derek, toi, lui et moi bien évidemment.

Lydia ne su quoi répondre tellement elle se sentait heureuse.

De Stiles : « C'est bon pour 15h30 tu viens sur le parking du BHHS c'est connu ça, il y a des panneaux partout pour que tu t'y retrouves t'inquiète pas »

De Derek : « Vas y, à toute à l'heure, bisou »

De Stiles : « Bisou ? Depuis quand on ce dit bisou nous ? Ouais à toute bisou »

De Derek : « Pardon.. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.. Pardon »

De Stiles : « Mais je rigole, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux rien ne me choque maintenant, d'habitude c'est moi qui suis mal à l'aise lol, bon a toute bisous, j'éteins mon téléphone je me suis fait griller désolé. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage.

**Raiting M**

**Pairing : **Sterek.

**Résumé : /! UA !\\\ **Stiles est un ado qui part en vacances avec son père et sa vie change quand il rencontre un acteur du nom de Derek Hale.

**Nombre de chapitres : **Inconnu.

**Date de parution : **Quand j'ai le temps car avec les cours je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu trop court. En espérant que vous aimerez

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Stiles et Lydia venaient de finir les cours et ils allaient pouvoir voir le fameux Derek Hale que Lydia admire tant. Il était 15h15 ils étaient tous les deux sur le parking à attendre que Derek Hale pointe le bout de son nez. Stiles se retourna vers Lydia.

-Reste normal Lydia hein, sinon il va croire que je profite pour que tu puisses le voir.

-Ouais t'inquiète, je vais juste demander l'autographe que tu m'as perdu ! Plaisanta-t-elle

Et là ils virent arriver une belle voiture camaro noir qui arrivait lentement mais sûrement.

Une fois la voiture à hauteur des deux lycéens Derek ouvrit sa fenêtre pour leurs dire de monter avant de la refermer aussi vite.

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture, Lydia n'osait plus parler de peur de faire une boulette quant à Stiles lui, tendit sa main à Derek pour qu'il puisse se dire bonjour, ce dernier prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne ils eurent un échange de regard et ils ne bougèrent plus, restant dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Lydia ne se racle la gorge pour signaler qu'elle était encore là, d'un coup c'est comme si ils revenaient sur terre, ils se lâchèrent et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Derek regarda Lydia qui n'osait pas parler et prit la parole.

-Tu peux parler tu sais ? Je ne mange pas.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de dire des bêtises et que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas un paparazzi ni rien donc voilà.

Stiles qui lui suivait l'échange prit la parole.

-J'ai une question Derek !

-Pose là je t'en prie, ah et au faite Lydia tu peux me tutoyer.

-C'est quoi ta prochaine série ? C'est sur quoi ?

-J'ai pas le droit de le dire Stiles, je pourrais me faire virer tu sais ?

-Ouais je sais, après si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, je sortirais mon arme qui marche toujours dans les cas de refus !

-Ben sort ton arme !

Et là Stiles regarda Derek avec intensité, Lydia suivait toute la scène mais elle ne fit aucune remarque elle se tut pour apprécier la scène qui s'offrait devant ses yeux Derek lui accrocha alors dans le regard de Stiles et s'avança lentement vers son visage et Stiles fit de même ils se retrouvèrent à 1 centimètre l'un de l'autre et ils brisèrent cette espace pour seller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, il ne dura pas longtemps mais ce baiser était de loin le meilleur de toute la vie de Stiles, ils se séparèrent lentement, dans un gémissement de frustration venant de la gorge de Stiles.

-Et à part ça c'est Stiles qui ne devait pas te sauter dessus hein Derek ! Ricana Lydia.

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois de bon cœur et prirent la route vers la ville, avant de descendre de la voiture Derek mit un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil.

-Donc ici c'est le centre commercial ! C'est donc ici que Lydia me traine tout le temps quand on ne sait pas quoi faire ! Plaisanta Stiles.

-Stiles ? Je peux te dire quelque chose franchement ? Demanda Derek sur un ton sans émotions.

-Dit moi !

-Ben en faites je connais très bien cette ville, je suis né ici, c'était juste un prétexte pour te voir cet après-midi sans que ça ne paraisse bizarre de vouloir te voir sans raison, et pour ce qu'il c'est passer dans la voiture, c'était magnifique mais je suis perdu, ce n'est pas une vie pour toi de sortir avec une personne célèbre, il y a les paparazzis et tout ça.

-Si je ne le dit pas, que tu ne le dis pas et que Lydia ne le dit pas, c'est bon, de toute façon dans cette ville il n'y a jamais de paparazzi alors c'est rien.

-Ouais, je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce point-là, ça se voit que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre alors profiter en ! Fit remarquer Lydia.

-Tu vois ! Même elle est d'accord alors pourquoi pas essayer et on voit ce que ça donne ? Demanda Stiles.

Pour réponse il reçut un baiser sur les lèvres.

* * *

Alors ?

Bisous bisous.


End file.
